clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nemolee.exe
Hey! I'm Mart, the most active user on the wiki. Feel free to contact me at anytime! Hi, ! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The club penguin express page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! Remember: anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as anyone else when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. BOOYAH FOREVER!, The Real Sthomas (talk) 00:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Real Fanon Wiki The community for the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki moved to this site three years ago. Wikia is obsolete. EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 01:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Your editing I was shocked to find out that their is no McPenguins article, so you are free to make a McDonalds article. Though you can't name it McDonalds. That name SUCKS. Name it McPenguins, or McFlippers, or McFatties (my favourite). Also, please stop entering yourself/your articles in contests that were abandoned 3 years ago, it's wasting your time and leaving me to delete it. Also, Nemo is perfectly fine being an actor working for Flamboir Studios, though try not to make Sthomas quit for good. Vandalism Your recent edit on Devin203040506070puffle00XD has been marked as vandalism. Reason: Devin is the worst bad guy known to the database, and you say he's Mart's friend. If you knew the real Devin you would've been blocked for vandalism. He's a good guy. That's the real Devin. THATS IT!!! Unless you undo all this quickly your gonna get blocked! THAT DOES IT! BLOCK!!!! I WAS HAPPY AND ALL WHEN U CAME TO THIS WIKI BECAUSE WE NEEDED USERS BUT NOW UR TRYING TO TAKE OVER! MR COW2 DOESN'T THINK YOU'RE COOL, DEVIN ISN'T A GOOD GUY, AND FORD CAR DIED FROM DROWNING! ONE MONTH '''BLOCK NOW! KEEP VANDILIZING AND YOU'RE GONNA BE GONE FOR A YEAR! GOOD RIDDANCE! Move to the new wiki! Why are you still hanging around this crappy wiki? We moved three years ago in October/November 2010. Come join the new site and see the ol' gang who made all the old pages you enjoy. Mart and Sthomas have REFUSED to move over, but that's their problem. This wiki is going to die in a very harsh way very soon and Mart and Sthomas are gonna be here when it happens. So would you like to stay here or move to the new wiki with me and everyone else. And gosh, I'm so glad I left this dump in 2010. The link is here. -DA AN0NYM0US 1!!! block I warned you NLG. Every broken rule comes with a consequence. Will you ever learn? I asked Sthomas to block you due to your frequent vandalism, hoping you'd learn your lesson. But you didn't, and you repeated the same thing that got you blocked the first time. And guess what? Your ban is 4 times longer then last time. I hope when you come back in November you realize your mistake, apologize for ruining my/ther peoples pages and we might be able to forget this whole thing and be friends. OK? Category:Signatures 20:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC)